Me hueles a hierba y me sabes a tinta y borrones
by jacque-kari
Summary: Solías decirme que siempre tenía la cabeza en las nubes, pero tú también te encerrabas en ti misma y me dejabas a mí fuera de tus pensamientos. Yo compartí ese pedazo de mi mundo contigo, pero tuve que resignarme a que siempre habría una parte de ti que estaría lejos de mi alcance.


Hola y bienvenidos sean a mi primer Takari :)

Aunque no soy fanática de la pareja, creo que es una sobre la cual no podía dejar de escribir, siendo asidua ficker de digimon.

Es la primera vez que pongo a Kari con alguien diferente a Matt, como pareja principal, cabe aclarar, así que no sé qué tal habrá quedado.

Canción imprescindible: _Mi marciana _de Alejandro Sanz. No soy seguidora de él ni nada por el estilo, pero el fic está basado en ella, y aunque no pueda meterme en sus computadoras y abrir el video en youtube, de verdad la recomiendo. Si no les gusta leer escuchando música, pueden hacerlo antes o después, como prefieran.

Os advierto que no es nada excesivamente original y en algunos puntos puede resultar bastante _cursi, _pero así me ha salido y estoy conforme, pues la letra de la canción me recordaba una y otra vez a esta pareja.

Los dejo para que lean.

_****__**Disclaimer**__**: **_Digimon es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei animation**, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

El título es un extracto de la canción **Mi marciana de Alejandro Sanz**, al igual que la frase del inicio, pues entiendo que con eso no vulnero la prohibición de song-fics en la página, ya que no he puesto ninguna otra parte de la letra.

* * *

_**~ Me hueles a hierba y me sabes a tinta y borrones ~**_

_Y dices que vienes de Marte y vas…a regresar, vamos que te irás. _

Algunas veces me pregunto cuándo fue que esto comenzó. A decir verdad, es una pregunta que siempre me hago, pero a la que nunca encuentro una respuesta satisfactoria, por mucho que rebusque entre mis recuerdos. _Vaya que tenemos recuerdos_.

Si miro hacia atrás es como si hubiéramos estado juntos siempre, de toda la vida, desde que nacimos. _Será que prácticamente es verdad. _Fuimos amigos durante mucho tiempo como para poner un punto y final a esa historia y comenzar la de nuestro amor, porque eso empezó mucho antes de que nos hiciéramos novios, fue algo así como un lapsus en el que seguimos siendo amigos para la sociedad, cuando para nosotros éramos algo más, algo sin nombre, algo que no conocíamos.

Vuelvo a preguntarme cuándo. Tengo demasiados recuerdos junto a ti, sin embargo, ninguno tiene una fecha, son una colección de imágenes, palabras, promesas, gestos y miradas; veo todo eso como si tuviera un álbum de fotos frente a mí.

Es curioso, ¿sabes? Tú y yo podríamos ser el cliché más grande de la historia, dos amigos que se enamoran, ¿quién no ha pasado por algo así?, ¿cuántas novelas no se valen del mismo argumento? No hace falta mirar tan lejos. ¿Tai y Sora?, ¿Izzy y Mimi?

Aunque ellos pasaron por lo mismo que nosotros, pienso que somos diferentes, pienso que nuestra amistad siempre lo fue. No estuvimos juntos tanto tiempo como Tai y Sora, ni tampoco somos dos piezas de un rompecabezas que no encajan como Izzy y Mimi, de esas parejas a las que miras y te preguntas cómo fue que sucedió. Eso tal vez los hace ser tan felices juntos. La veo a ella prendada de su brazo y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que engañan las apariencias, al final no eran dos piezas incapaces de encajar, sólo había que acomodarlas, porque cuando me concentro en su brazo enganchado en el de Izzy, sé que no hay ningún otro en el que encajaría mejor.

Creo que ya he desvariado mucho, ¿no? _Solías decirme que siempre tenía la cabeza en las nubes. _Te respondía que allí se estaba mucho mejor que en la tierra. Luego tú sonreías y me decías que tal vez debería bajar el cielo a la tierra entonces. Nunca entendí a que te referías hasta que comencé a escribir. Para ti fueron mis primeros escritos. Para ti serán siempre.

Estaba tratando de descubrir cuándo fue que todo empezó, ¿recuerdas?

Fue por allá donde empecé a darme cuenta de que tu sonrisa iluminaba mi mundo, entre la primera vez que sentí celos y nuestro primer beso. Eso por decir algo. Es tan sólo un intento por fijar un tiempo, una fecha, una época.

_Era una tarde de otoño. Nos habíamos reunido en el parque para celebrar el aniversario de la primera vez que fuimos al digimundo. Tú llevabas un pañuelo en el cuello, siempre llevabas uno. Estábamos sentados en el pasto y te levantaste para sacarnos una fotografía. Hiciste que nos pusiéramos junto a un enorme árbol y le advertiste a tu hermano que no pusiera caras, ante lo que el mío se carcajeó y obtuvo como venganza un golpe en las costillas. Todos nos pusimos en nuestros lugares mientras programabas la cámara, pero cuando corriste hacia nosotros tu pañuelo se soltó y tú quisiste agacharte a recuperarlo, deteniéndote al ver que las manos de Davis y las mías ya estaban a medio camino, nos habíamos inclinado casi al mismo tiempo. El flash se disparó. Todavía conservo esa fotografía._

_Davis y yo nos miramos mutuamente y luego miramos nuestras manos a escasos centímetros del pañuelo. Cuando salimos del transe, di un paso atrás y dejé que él lo recogiera por ti. Le sonreíste y le diste las gracias. Yo sentí que habías tomado el pañuelo y me estabas ahorcando con él._

No, no tenía ningún sentido sentir celos de Davis. Siempre te quiso, siempre te lo dijo, siempre te negaste diciendo que lo querías como un amigo y yo sabía eso, no necesitaba competir con él, porque siempre fui tu mejor amigo, te conocía desde mucho antes ¿entonces qué era esa malestar en mi estómago?

_Te giraste y viste la cara de tonto que debo haber puesto._

—_Gracias, Takeru —dijiste._

—_¿Por qué?, yo no hice nada —te contesté_ _con reproche en mi voz._ _Quise disculparme enseguida, ¿desde cuándo era tan infantil?, nunca antes había seguido los juegos de Davis, eso de luchar por tu amor no me interesaba, eras mi amiga, sin embargo, tú no parecías molesta._

—_Por querer recoger mi pañuelo._

—_No fue nada —mi voz adoptó el mismo tono que la de un niño que acaba de ser reprendido por su madre para decirlo. _

Después de eso, todos los síntomas comenzaron a avanzar vertiginosamente rápido. Sentía celos de Davis y de todo aquel que se te acercara. Nunca te lo dije, por supuesto, auque supongo que de algún modo lo sabías. No era demasiado evidente, pero algo debías intuir, lo sé por la forma en que me mirabas cuando me daba uno de esos episodios. Con tus sonrisas olvidaba todo, porque sabía que sólo a mí me sonreías de esa manera, o al menos eso creía. Luego comencé a creer que estaba siendo egoísta, que una sonrisa como la tuya debía ser enseñada a todo el mundo, para que iluminaras todo a tu paso. Un día te escuché reír. Lo había hecho antes obviamente, pero ese día descubrí que podría oír tu risa por horas sin aburrirme. Era algo así como esa canción favorita que todos tienen y que escuchan en todo lugar y a todas horas hasta que la melodía comienza a hartarles y después ya no la quieren oír más. En algunos puntos llega a tanto, que escucharla sólo por accidente, puede ponerte frenético. De alguna forma tuve la certeza de tu risa era algo de lo que nunca me cansaría de oír.

Empecé a escribir. Primero sólo tomaba una hoja de algún cuaderno y escribía tu nombre cientos de veces. _Hikari. Hikari. Hikari. _Lo escribí y susurré tantas veces que llegué sentir el sabor de la palabra, suavemente trazada sobre el papel, en mi lengua. Luego quise impregnar tu esencia en un poema, escribir sobre nosotros, sobre nuestra amistad, sobre tu risa, sobre tu cabello, sobre tantas cosas que al principio las palabras se tropezaban unas con otras. Llegué a sentirme muy frustrado por ello, pero tras varios intentos fui consiguiendo ordenar mis ideas y las dejé brotar una a una.

Cuando tiempo después te enseñé mis escritos, dijiste que no eran por tu causa, que ya tenía el espíritu de un escritor desde mucho antes. Puede que sea verdad, pero tú despertaste ese espíritu. Por ti escribí mis primeros poemas.

Lo que comenzó como una suave llama fue creciendo cada vez más, avanzando como avanza una enfermedad, aunque sea una comparación antinómica en el fondo. Al principio no le di importancia, creí que era normal celarte como un amigo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, aparecían más señales. Recuerdo una tarde en particular en que nos correspondió trabajar juntos. Daisuke estaba enfadado, claro. Tú le dijiste que harías el próximo con él, lo que me sentó muy mal, pero intenté que no se me notara. Tuvimos que compartir mi libro, porque habías olvidado el tuyo, así que acercaste tu silla y nuestras rodillas se chocaron. Fue sólo un segundo, pues te apartaste enseguida como si nada hubiera pasado, pero yo sentí que la piel me ardía allí donde había estado en contacto con la tuya. Tuve que sacudirme para quitarme esa sensación. Mi piel fue sensibilizándose cada vez más con el tiempo, hasta el más mínimo roce me quemaba y me hacía apartarme asustado. No entendía lo que me pasaba ni tampoco quería entender.

Fue mi hermano el que me sugirió un día que me había enamorado cuando me escuchó hablar de ti. Le dije que era absurdo y que no conseguiría convencerme de eso sólo porque todos creían que había algo entre nosotros. Me dijo que sólo había sido un comentario y que no intentaba convencerme de nada. No lo mencionó ni una sola vez más, pero a falta de su insistencia, dejó la idea dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

Pasé por todas las etapas que puedes pasar en estos casos, desde la negación a la resignación y me inventé las mías propias también. Tu amistad era muy importante para mí, demasiado importante como para arriesgarla por algo que no entendía, algo tan parecido al amor y sin embargo, tan extraño, algo que parecía distante a nosotros. Alguna vez te prometí que siempre seríamos amigos, ¿entonces por qué mis hormonas, mi cuerpo y mis instintos traicionaban a mis ideales? Estaba confundido, lo estuve mucho tiempo.

Creo que la vez que me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti iba más allá de la amistad fue en aquel partido, ¿lo recuerdas igual que yo? Era el primero en el que representaba a la escuela y nuestro equipo obtuvo una vergonzosa derrota. Nunca lo olvidaré, no tanto porque esa derrota me hizo esforzarme el doble por ganar, sino porque tú estuviste ahí, _conmigo_. Me quedé hasta tarde, la cancha estaba totalmente desierta, ya todos se habían ido. Llevaba mucho tiempo jugando solo, boteando y encestando, como un ritual propio. No me había quitado el uniforme, no me sentía capaz de hacerlo, estaba buscando las fuerzas para ir a casa. Mi hermano y mi madre habían estado allí, animándome como sólo tu familia puede hacerlo. Recuerdo que Yamato intentó que me fuera con él, pero no lo consiguió.

_Acababa de encestar cuando sentí pasos a mis espaldas. Pensé que sería él, que había vuelto para llevarme a rastras. _

—_No insistas, no me iré —dije sin siquiera voltearme._

_Esperé un par de segundos por una respuesta que no llegó. Matt no se habría quedado callado ante mi actitud tan terca, fue ahí cuando supe que no se trataba de mi hermano._

_El balón golpeó el piso de madera al tiempo que yo me daba la vuelta. Eras tú._

—_¿Ir adónde? —preguntaste con una sonrisita burlona. Tenías las manos ocultas detrás de tu espalda, lo que te hacía lucir tan inocente que no pude reprochártelo._

—_A ningún lado. Pensé que eras mi hermano —contesté mientras iba en busca de la pelota._

_No te sentí acercarte hasta que me levanté con ella en las manos y volviste a hablar._

—_¿Puedo? _

—_¿Acaso crees que lo harás mejor que yo? —pregunté con cierto tono borde. Mi intención había sido bromear, pero creo que en cierta forma descargué mi frustración contigo._

—_No lo creo, estoy segura —contestaste con aire juguetón y alzando tu cabeza con suficiencia._

_Negué con mi cabeza, divertido._

—_El balón es todo tuyo, Yagami —dije lanzándotelo a los brazos._

_Lo cogiste con presteza y luego de mirarme brevemente, avanzaste con gracia hacia el aro para lanzar, con movimientos más propios de una bailarina de ballet que de una deportista. Yo te observé con las manos en los bolsillos._

_El balón llegó hasta el aro y dio dos vueltas por el borde antes de caer fuera. Te volteaste hacia mí con gesto avergonzado. Yo aplaudí._

—_Eso estuvo muy bien —dije sintiéndome, de repente, de mejor humor._

_Alzaste los hombros levemente._

—_Creo que soy demasiado pequeña._

—_La estatura no importa, sino la precisión, la forma en que lances el balón —repliqué enseguida—. Y de verdad estuvo bien, no es como si quieras dedicarte a ello, ¿verdad?_

—_Claro que no, los basquetbolistas sudan mucho y apestan —dijiste, frunciendo la nariz para dar más énfasis a tus palabras._

_Yo bajé la mirada, avergonzado, pues debía oler mal en aquel momento por no haberme quitado el uniforme y mi aspecto tampoco debía ser el mejor. Otra vez no te sentí acercarte, siempre tuviste el don de caminar sobre el suelo como si fueras una pluma. _

—_Pero Mimi dice que eso los hace sexys —añadiste en un susurro, junto a mí._

_Levanté mi mirada y vi tus ojos chocolates viéndome con atención. Tenías una sonrisa leve en los labios._

—_¿Y tú estás de acuerdo? —barboté, apenado; no sé si por la frase o por tu cercanía._

—_No lo sé, es que tú eres mi mejor amigo… _

—_Ya veo —susurré, triste. _

_Te alzaste en puntas de pie y pasaste tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Yo me quedé estático, sin saber cómo reaccionar. _

—_Aunque como sigas creciendo así, Takeru Takaishi, no seré capaz de controlar mis hormonas —me susurraste al oído. _

_Me pregunté cómo una proposición tan sugerente podía ser dicha por una chica tan inocente como tú, y encima con un tono angelical de quien sólo comenta algo trivial. _

_Finalmente logré salir de mi pasmo y te abracé de la cintura, atrayéndote hacia mi cuerpo y descansando mi cabeza en tu hombro, pero inconscientemente también, descansando mi decepción en ti. No, no dijiste ninguna palabra sobre el juego, más bien te limitaste a soltar frases aleatorias y bromear un poco, pero en ese momento supe que estabas ahí sólo por un motivo. Querías apoyarme. Y tu abrazo fue la mejor manera de hacerlo. Al principio me sorprendí por lo mucho que tenía que inclinarme para poder abrazarte, me convencí de que mi hermano y mi padre no bromeaban cuando decían lo mucho que había crecido, pero lo más sorprendente fue que pese a lo pequeña que eras, tuve la sensación de que podrías contener una ciudad entera sin tambalearte. _

_No era el abrazo de una chica de un metro sesenta, sino de alguien gigante. Supongo que fue porque me abrazaste con tu corazón._

_Me sentí tan unido a ti, tan tranquilo, tan en calma, que estuve tentado de quedarme así para siempre. Te quería para mí Hikari Yagami, ahora el problema era cómo decírtelo._

Pasaron días y semanas. Las cosas siguieron su curso normal. Tal vez lo más duro era ver como todo seguía igual, tú seguías igual y, en cambio, yo estaba diferente. Algo se fraguaba en mi interior y ya no podía detenerlo ni aunque quisiera.

Mantenía un debate constante en mi interior sobre si decirte o no lo que estaba sintiendo, ¿sería correcto?, ¿me corresponderías?, ¿me odiarías por traicionar nuestra amistad?

Tu comportamiento a veces me parecía confuso, aunque cuando lo analizaba bien, era ecuánime. Pasábamos gran parte del tiempo juntos, para fastidio de Davis, me abrazabas, hacíamos trabajos juntos y una parte de mi quería creer que existía la posibilidad de que también te sentías como yo, de que me correspondías, pero cuando lo pensaba bien y con la cabeza fría, como solía sugerir mi hermano, me daba cuenta de que siempre había sido así, tú actuabas como siempre, como mi mejor amiga, hasta que un día sucedió algo. Te fuiste a un mundo de oscuridad, del que por poco, no pude traerte de vuelta… creo que nunca había sentido tanto miedo antes.

_Esa tarde, luego de que todo acabara, fuimos a tu casa. Con el correr de las horas, todos se fueron marchando, hasta que sólo quedamos tú y yo. Tu madre estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena; tu padre todavía no regresaba del trabajo y Tai se había ido hace pocos minutos a su habitación, alegando que después de un día tan horrible y agotador como ese, necesitaba tomar una siesta._

—_Confío en que puedas cuidar que no escape del salón —me dijo antes de desaparecer detrás de una puerta. _

_Nos quedamos sentados en el sofá, solos. Estábamos a pocos centímetros de distancia, uno junto al otro, pero tú parecías perdida en tus propios pensamientos, no quise importunarte. Ya te había visto así antes, incluso antes de aquel día. Era curioso sentirte tan lejos, teniéndote tan ostensiblemente cerca. Me hacía sentir inquieto. Una parte de mi quería tomarte de los hombros y traerte de vuelta al mundo real, hacer que me miraras a los ojos y olvidaras cualquier preocupación que tuvieras en ese momento, pero la otra, la que finalmente ganaba, respetaba tu espacio, así que no fue hasta que tú hablaste que el silencio de la habitación se disipó lentamente como el humo._

—_Algunas veces…—dijiste como si estuvieras retomando el hilo de una conversación que no habíamos comenzado—, siento que esto es inevitable, ¿sabes?_

—_¿Inevitable? —pregunté perdido—. ¿De qué hablas?, ¿qué es lo que es inevitable?_

—_Que me vaya —declaraste como quien anuncia una verdad absoluta. Me estremecí._

—_Eso no es verdad —te rebatí, de inmediato—. Tú no perteneces a ningún otro mundo que no sea este, Hikari. _

—_Es que a veces creo que sí… que la oscuridad me busca porque es ella donde debería vivir y no aquí, como si hubiera querido escaparme de casa y mis padres quisieran arrastrarme de regreso. —soltaste sin más.  
_

_Me costó hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta._

—_Tus padres viven aquí. Tu madre está en la cocina y tu padre está en el trabajo, ¿entiendes? —llevé mis manos hasta tus hombros e hice que te giraras para que miraras —escúchame bien, Hikari… no te irás a ningún lado._

—_¿Y si me voy? —preguntaste con cierto temor en tu voz. —¿qué si me voy, T.k.?, tendrán que aceptarlo, con el tiempo me olvidarán._

_Te sacudí, sintiéndome intensamente frustrado por no poder hacerte entender._

—_No te irás. No lo harás, Hikari, porque perteneces a este mundo, no importa lo mucho que ellos quieran llevarte. _

—_Eso era lo que yo me decía, pero no soy tan fuerte…—dijiste en un susurro, bajando la mirada. Yo te solté, sin saber qué más decir. _

_Pasaron segundos o minutos, no lo sé; hasta que tuve la respuesta, lo único que podía ofrecer._

_Me acerqué a ti, y poniendo mis labios a la altura de tu oído, te dije:_

—_No importa cuantas veces te vayas, porque siempre iré y te traeré de vuelta —._

"_¿Acaso no sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti?"_

_Me guardé mi último pensamiento, no tuve el valor de decírtelo, aunque me pareció que debías saberlo, ¿lo sabías?, ¿lo sabes ahora?_

—_¿Lo harás? —preguntaste, alzando la cabeza. Tu voz teñida de esperanza._

—_Claro que sí. Nunca lo dudes, eres mi luz. _

_**La luz que ilumina esta ciudad y el mundo. Perderte no sólo sería perder a la chica que amo, sería sumir a la tierra en una profunda oscuridad.**_

—_Gracias, Takeru —dijiste con una sonrisa—. Te quiero —añadiste, acercándote para depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla._

_Me sonrojé tanto que bien podría haber competido con el tono de un jitomate. La cara me ardía. Fui incapaz de hablar. Para cuando pude recuperar la compostura y volví a mirarte, eras tú otra vez. La Hikari que yo conocía, mi compañera, mi amiga, la chica de sonrisa radiante, no aquella niña perdida y asustada que temía ser devorada por su propia oscuridad._

Lamentablemente hubo más episodios como aquél. Muchos más de lo que me hubiera gustado. Sucedía a veces, te sumías en tus pensamientos y cuando te traía de regreso, me decías que te ibas a ir, que te marcharías y que no podía hacer nada para detenerte; otras veces era como si te hubieras marchado ya, porque estabas tan ensimismada que nada conseguía despertarte.

_Solías decirme que siempre tenía la cabeza en las nubes. _Eso era verdad, pero cuando tú te encerrabas en ti misma, me dejabas a mí fuera y no siempre conseguía abrirme un espacio, por pequeño que fuese. Quererte significaba renunciar siempre a una parte de ti, y yo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

[…]

Después de ese día vino nuestro primer beso. Fue un par de meses después. Te había invitado a la azotea de mi edificio, para una cena romántica que a nuestra edad significaba pizza y bebida, aunque con ayuda de Mimi, decidí también poner flores, ella me sugirió velas, pero creí que sería demasiado cursi. Yo estaba decidido a decirte lo que sentía.

—_Pero que elegancia —dijiste en cuanto te quité la venda para que vieras la mesa que había preparado—. No entiendo, ¿qué celebramos hoy?_

—_Una ocasión muy especial —te contesté con una sonrisa. _

—_¿Una ocasión muy especial?, no es tu cumpleaños ni el mío…_

—_¿Y acaso tiene que tratarse siempre de uno de nuestros cumpleaños? —pregunté haciéndome el ofendido—. ¿Acaso no puedo querer hacer algo especial por mi mejor amiga?_

—_Claro que puedes, tonto. Es sólo que me extrañó, nada más —contestaste al tiempo que te acercabas al barandal—. Tienes una bonita vista de la ciudad desde aquí._

—_Lo sé. Siempre vengo aquí cuando quiero estar solo o pensar con más claridad, quería compartirlo contigo._

_Te volteaste hacia mí, aparentemente sorprendida por mis palabras, pero enseguida sonreíste._

—_Gracias. Es muy bonito._

—_Todavía no has visto nada. Cuando amanece es un espectáculo precioso._

—_¿El amanecer?, no creo que pueda quedarme tanto tiempo._

—_No hay problema, mi madre hablará con tus padres para que te quedes._

—_No creo que sean ellos el problema. Tai querrá matarte mañana._

—_Es un riesgo que deseo correr. ¿Trajiste tu cámara como te dije?_

—_Claro que sí. Sabes que no salgo sin ella a ninguna parte._

—_Me parece bien, porque no querrás perderte la oportunidad de fotografiarlo. _

—_¿Y no nos dará frío?_

—_Traje una manta._

—_Vaya, ¿así que pensaste en todo?_

—_Claro que sí, ¿crees que después de vivir una aventura tan grande en el digimundo me olvidaría de algo así?_

—_Creo que no —sonreíste. _

—_Pero bueno, vamos a comer antes de que la pizza se enfríe —te ofrecí. _

_Al final no hizo falta la mesa, pues cada uno tomo un pedazo de pizza y arrastramos las sillas hasta la orilla para poder contemplar la ciudad mientras comíamos._

_Conversamos largamente sobre diversos temas y a mí me sorprendió lo tranquilo que estaba, considerando lo ansioso que estuve esa semana por confesarte mis sentimientos. _

_Lo que dijimos no lo recuerdo con precisión. Sólo sé que estábamos riendo tras una broma que hice; ya llevábamos más de tres trozos de pizza, lo que sería un dolor de estómago seguro al otro día, pero nada podía importarnos menos. Fue en el momento que tu última carcajada se disipó en al aire, que nos quedamos mirando como dos juguetes a los que se les acaba la pila, incapaces de decir o hacer nada más. _

_Supe que ese era el momento para actuar, pero el discurso que había preparado esa semana se había borrado de mi mente. Me concentré en tus labios, ligeramente entreabiertos._

—_Tienes migas —susurré como un autómata. _

—_¿Dónde? —preguntaste alertada, mientras te palpabas la mejilla en un vano intento por quitarlas. _

_La silla chirrió estridentemente cuando la acerqué más a la tuya, o al menos así me lo pareció a mí. Te quedaste quieta sin dejar de verme. _

—_Yo te las quito —dije con una sonrisa sosegada, mientras levantaba mi mano temblorosamente hacia tu mejilla y deslizaba mi dedo pulgar por ella, hasta que las migas cayeron. _

—_¿Ya está? —preguntaste. Yo no pude más que asentir con un movimiento de cabeza. _

_Lo demás es un recuerdo borroso que se limita al suave toque de nuestros labios y una tibia lágrimas deslizándose contra nuestras mejillas._

_Me aparté asustado y vi que llorabas. _

—_Perdón —solté sin más—. Kari, por favor perdóname. No debí hacer eso, fui un tonto…yo…_

_Tu dedo índice sobre mis labios detuvo mi discurso sin sentido. Con tu mano libre te limpiaste los ojos, pero parecía que no podías parar de llorar._

—_No te disculpes, estuve esperando mucho tiempo por eso —dijiste con las mejillas exquisitamente sonrojadas._

—_¿Entonces por qué lloras? —pregunté sin entender nada._

—_No lo sé. De emoción, supongo. Mimi dice que cuando Koushiro la besó por primera vez, se pasó toda la noche llorando._

—_Mimi es un poco melodramática —bromeé, mientras bajaba la mirada, un poco más tranquilo._

—_Lo sé, pero creo que su ejemplo sirve para este caso, ¿no?_

_Volví a mirarla sin saber qué responder._

—_¿Me pedirás que sea tu novia, Takaishi?, ¿o acostumbras a hacer esto con cada jovencita desvalida que se cruza por tu camino? —preguntaste con ironía. _

—_¿Jovencita desvalida?, ¡pero si tú dejaste que te besara!, ¿acaso haces lo mismo cada vez que un joven de nobles sentimientos te besa?_

—_Tonto —farfullaste, golpeándome débilmente en el hombro._

—_¿Dirías que sí? —pregunté._

—_¿A qué? —preguntaste, tan completamente perdida, que no tuve dudas de que no sabías a lo que me refería. Tendría que ser más directo._

—_Te preguntaba si tú… ¿si quieresserminovia? _

—_Claro que sí, ¿acaso lo dudas?_

—_Es que yo creí que…sólo me veías como un amigo —te expliqué, torpemente._

—_Y yo creí que nunca dejarías de verme sólo como una amiga —replicaste. _

_Después nos reímos como dos tontos, vaya a saber quién de qué tontería._

Ese fue nuestro comienzo. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado sigo recordándolo con la misma claridad. Nuestro noviazgo ha estado lleno de sinsabores, pero también de momentos felices y de amaneceres. Ese día no vimos el amanecer, nos quedamos dormidos e incluso olvidé el telescopio que le había pedido a Izzy para que viéramos las estrellas, pero para mí cuenta como nuestro primer amanecer juntos, ¿es igual para ti, mi luz?, ¿sea donde sea que estés?

_Un chico rubio caminaba por un camino adornado con luces y flores hacia una pérgola en la que estaba una bonita muchacha de cabello castaño, enfundada en un vestido rosado. _

—_¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sacando abruptamente a la chica de su ensimismamiento._

_Ella lo miró y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa._

—_Pensaba —contestó._

—_¿Te parece un buen lugar para pensar?, quiero decir… te estás perdiendo de tu celebración, de nuestra celebración —se corrigió en el último minuto._

_Era el baile de graduación. _

—_Había mucha gente ahí dentro, no podía pensar tranquila —se excusó._

—_Es una lástima, porque iba pedirte que bailaras conmigo, pero podemos hacerlo acá, ¿no?_

—_¿Qué dices?, aquí no hay música —replicó risueña. _

—_Eso es bueno. Soy un desastre siguiendo el ritmo de una canción —bromeó, acercándose un paso para poner una mano en la cintura de Hikari, y encontrándose así de frente, con la mirada sorprendida de ésta, como si con los ojos le preguntara si realmente pensaba hacer aquel disparate; él le respondió con una sonrisa confiada y juntó su mano libre con la otra de la muchacha. —No sé mucho sobre vals, pero creo que tienes que poner tu mano en mi hombro —le explicó; ella bajó la mirada hasta su mano y la subió lentamente para depositarla con cierta renuencia en el hombro del chico._

_A su lista de primeras veces juntos, se le sumaba su primer vals. _

_Se movieron libremente por el patio de la secundaria, en un baile improvisado que poco tenía que ver con el vals que sonaba en sus cabezas. _

_Acabaron tendidos en el pasto, uno junto al otro, pero sin tocarse. Se estaban riendo de sí mismos y su fallido intento de baile._

—_¿Qué era eso que necesitabas pensar? —preguntó Takeru pocos segundos después de que las risas se hubieran extinguido. _

—_Sobre lo que dijiste ayer. _

—_Eso me temía —replicó con tono apagado—. Escucha, sé que…_

—_Shhh —susurró Hikari, llevándose un dedo a los labios—. No es momento para retractarse._

—_No iba retractarme —contestó frunciendo el ceño—. Sólo iba decir que lo dije sin pensar y que no quería asustarte, que es muy pronto y somos muy jóvenes… que tienes derecho a vivir antes de… dar ese paso —culminó sofocado, como si no hubiera respirado mientras hablaba. _

—_Pero yo no quiero vivir si no es contigo —dijo Hikari, con simpleza._

—_¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Takeru, realmente confundido, aunque entendiendo el significado de las palabras de su novia en el mismo momento que hacía la pregunta—. ¿Estás… tú estás…? _

—_Diciendo sí —concluyó ella, mordiéndose el labio tímidamente._

—_¿Lo pensaste bien?, porque yo puedo esperar, no hace falta…_

—_No tengo nada que pensar. Te amo, Takeru, ¿hace falta más?_

—_No para mí. _

—_Ni para mí. _

Tras esa noche en que planeamos nuestro futuro con tan pocas palabras, sólo había espacio en mi mente para pensar en todo lo que nos esperaba juntos, el largo camino que recorreríamos, todos los te amo que no te había dicho.

El sueño se derrumbó demasiado rápido.

Ojala pudiera hacerte llegar nuestra historia, donde sea que estés, para que te embebieras de ella y la espera no fuese tan larga. Porque estoy aquí, sintiéndome un inútil, un perdedor y necesito más que nunca tu abrazo.

Sólo espero que no hayas olvidado mi promesa. Dije que sin importar cuantas veces te fueras, iría y te traería de vuelta. Lo haré, Hikari; porque aún si nunca lo dije, no puedo vivir sin ti.

Porque aunque siga preguntándome cuándo comenzó, al final la respuesta es la misma:

_Me enamoré de ti hace años, el mes pasado, hace una semana, ayer, hoy... y por más surrealista que parezca, me seguiré enamorando de ti cada día de mi vida._

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Debo admitir que escribí esto un poco a trompicones, porque mis ganas de hacerlo superaban mi falta de inspiración. Otra cosa que no tenía pensada era darle ese final semi-abierto y un poco desolador, pero la parte que más me llamaba la atención de la canción era que la chica decía que se iría y lo relacioné con el episodio en que Hikari es absorbida por un mundo de oscuridad; precisamente ahí nació la idea de ese final y me gustó, así que me pareció bien que acabara así. Además, a medida que escribía me salió de esa manera, con un deje tristón, a mi parecer.

Un último alcance que quiero hacer antes de irme es que, como dije arriba, no soy fanática de Sanz y aunque me gusta mucho la canción, yo omitiría el coro. No es mi intención imponer mis creencias ni nada semejante, pero se me hace en extremo machista la expresión "mi hembra" y eso es lo único que me disgusta del tema, porque incluso la alusión a la figura de la sirena me parece bonita, al menos como yo la entiendo.

"Hay dos cosas que hago cuando me gusta una canción: escucharla hasta aburrirme y escribir un fic sobre ella"

Acaban de ver el resultado de lo segundo.

Espero que si no les gustó, al menos hayan pasado un buen momento leyendo y no me odien demasiado por darle ese final.

Si han llegado hasta aquí, de verdad muchas gracias.

Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos, pero si no os apetece o no tienen tiempo, no hay problema; igualmente ¡gracias! :)


End file.
